Tunnels
by Agest1
Summary: Amity Park is big. There's a lot of places to hide. But people are starting to wonder, where does Danny Phantom live? Danny learns that Ectoplasm burns rock, and how to build ghost tunnels. Will get into ghosts and their lairs. K plus to be safe.
**A/N Written for the sake of writing. This would be too short to post without the amazing help of my Beta, allietheepic7.**

* * *

It was a perfect Friday afternoon in Amity Park. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the Ectoblasts were flying. In all, it was just an average day in Amity Park.

I dodged a missile from one of Skulker's rocket launchers. "You're gonna have to do better then that, Skulker! I'm a pro at dodge ball!" I shouted between ecto-blasts.

"No one is good enough to escape The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter forever, Whelp! I shall have your pelt at the foot of my bed yet!" I groaned, before pulling out my Fenton Thermos and sucking Skulker into it.

 _Now to get back home and finish my homework_ , I thought, before deciding that maybe I could spend a bit more time on patrol.

Of course, all plans went out the window when I heard the unmistakable sound of the Fenton GAV. I turned around, just in time to see my dad drive through someone's garden. "We'll get you, you putrid piece of post-human consciousness!" My dad shouted.

"Honey, calm down. We don't want anyone to sue us for property damage again." Mom said, before turning around to get guns from the back. She and Dad quickly got out and started shooting.

Trying to get away, I dove into the ground. I found myself in the sewers. I started flying home from there, but heard Mom and Dad coming down. I flew into the ground, deeper then I think I'd ever gone before.

Most of the time when I went through something by being intangible, it was for a very short time. Feeling the ground all around me, and inside me as well, was pretty weird, but I kept going because I knew the ghost sensor's limit, and even though I didn't know _exactly_ how far underground I was, I was pretty sure that I was out of it's range.

Whenever I concentrate hard on my ghost half, I'm able to feel where the ghost portal is, able to feel the huge amount of ectoplasm leaking into the Human realm. I don't know how far I would have to go before I couldn't feel it anymore, but I know that I can feel it anywhere in Amity. I used that feeling then to find my way back to my house.

I had noticed in the fight with Skulker that ectoplasm seemed to do some funky thing to rock and dirt. While I was flying back, I wondered what would happen if I shot off a small blast of ectoplasm underground. I called a small ball of ectoplasm into my hands, but before I shot it off, the rock around the ectoplasm fizzled away. I then tried digging. I found that burning rock with the ectoplasm was like packing snow, and the dirt would only fizzle for so far. I wondered if I could somehow make a hole big enough that I could fit in it. I found that I could cut out the area around a chunk of rock and then intangibly move it into the rock around me. Now I had no idea what that might do to the ground in the long run, but I found digging a new cave that no one would ever know about too much fun to stop. It was soon big enough that I could sit in the cave without having to bend awkwardly.

At some point I realized that I probably needed to get back home soon, before Mom and Dad got back, (though I knew that they'd be looking at where I fought with Skulker for more then half an hour). I refocused on the portal, only to realized that I was directly underneath it. I quickly flew up, flying for so long that I realized I had been far farther underground then I had thought. I stopped in the lab long enough to send Skulker back to the Ghost Zone. I changed back in the lab, before walking upstairs, wondering how I should continue my cave. At the top of the stairs, I heard the front door close. I froze in the doorway, as I saw my parents come in.

"I wish we'd caught the ghost boy, Maddie" My dad said.

"Me too, Jack."

It was at that point in time that, with my wonderful luck, my Mom saw me, standing at the entrance to the lab. "Daniel Fenton, what were you doing in the lab?"

* * *

 **A/N What would you like to see next? I have a few ideas, but I love hearing what people think.**


End file.
